Night Tales
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Oneshot. 12 year old Will and Elizabeth go into a pub and meet a drunken pirate who tells them the tale of Loony Hank


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Just a cute one shot of Will and Elizabeth when they're twelve. Enjoy.

* * *

How was it that that girl had already talked him into doing something reckless? When they arrived in Port Royal just a few weeks ago it seemed like a fresh start to young William. What with him being alone in the world for at least the moment, till he found his father. And he had just started to work at the local blacksmith shop owned by the Browns. Yup, everything seemed to be alright until earlier that day when he was out in the market and he ran into the incomparable Miss. Swann.

Somehow he already knew that the girl would be the death of him. They became fast friends on the ride over and she desperately wanted to still keep in touch with him.

Of course her father seemed to look down on it for some reason. Something about propriety.

Anyway, when she had visited him that morning, using her wit Elizabeth convinced him to go out with her for the evening to stroll around town. She said that they were to meet by the old willow tree and go on from there.

Will arrived first so he laid on the ground and stared up at the stars. The night sky was beautiful out here. Much better than what it was in England. He was so busy stargazing that Will didn't even hear someone approach him from behind. They pushed back a strand of hair and went right up to his ear.

"Boo!"

Will jumped to his feet and looked around before soft, beautiful laughter reached his ears. Miss. Elizabeth looked like an angel even though she was wearing commoner's clothes.

"William Turner, if you don't toughen up then what'll happen when I get kidnapped by pirates?"

"With all due respect Miss. Elizabeth, you shouldn't frighten a man like that."

"Please Will, drop the Miss. We're the same age."

"But it's proper."

"I haven't the time for propriety. Shall we?" she asked extending her arm.

Will took it and wrapped it around his own as Elizabeth led him to where she wanted to go.

**

* * *

**"Of all the places, why are we going to a pub?" 

Elizabeth had her hand on the knob and turned to look at him. "Because this is where the pirates hide out."

"How do you know pirates hide here?"

At least she had the grace to look a little embarrassed. "I eavesdrop on the maids now can we go inside."

"I don't know. It doesn't seem safe."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

**

* * *

**It was very quiet for a pub. There were only two people in it; the bartender and a man who looked like he had one too many drinks already. 

"Another rum," the man said pointing to his own.

"Don't you think you've had enough," the bartender asked while drying a glass.

The man seemed to think about it for, oh, five seconds. "I don't believe I have. More please."

The bartender looked up to see the two children standing in the doorway. "Can I get the two of you something while I'm at it?"

"No thank you. We'll just sit over here then," Elizabeth said continuing to pull Will into an empty seat at a table.

When the bartender went away to find the man's rum, the drunk turned to look at them. "And what would two children such as yourselves be doing in a place like this I wonder?"

"Just a late night stroll. We heard there were pirates in town and we wanted to meet them."

"Well you've just so happened to run into one. Me name's Jack," the man said bowing in his seat.

"Oh my, it's so good to meet you. I'm Elizabeth and this is my friend Will," Elizabeth said jumping from her seat. Will followed shortly after.

"So what do two such fine children as yourselves want to do with dirty pirates like myself?"

"Well, do you have any stories?" Elizabeth asked.

The man put a finger to his chin and then smirked. That put unease into Will's heart. "Have you lot ever heard the tale of the evil Davy Jones."

"Yes, he's the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. He has no heart and sails the seas forever because his beloved never met him."

"Oh," Jack said a little put out. "How about the evil Barbossa?"

"He stole a ship I think. At least that's what the crew was saying on my ship before it was sunk," Will said.

"Damnit," he said before snapping his fingers. "Loony Hank?"

"I don't believe I've ever heard of that one," Elizabeth said. Will just shook his head.

"They say that the tales of ol' Loony Hank are too gruesome for the common person. Think you can handle it?"

"I think we're made of stronger stuff than you think," Will said.

"Tell us, please," Elizabeth begged.

"Well Loony Hank was Captain of a ship called The Firebird. And lived up to its name because its cannons were the most powerful in all the oceans. He attacked everyone; men, women, children, other pirates. No one could escape his wrath. And he was a right loon himself. His crew always swore that the man talked to himself and the voices told him when to attack. Well one night his crew had enough of his evil, evil ways so they mutinied against him. Left his body on an island they did. Now they say every, 'ey whelp what night is it?" he asked Will.

"Thursday and I'm not a whel-"

"Thursday night he comes back to haunt naughty children who leave the house when they're not supposed to."

The man then leaned back and Elizabeth looked all around the pub as though this Loony Hank would attack her.

"What a stupid story," Will said.

A crack of lightning suddenly lit the whole place and Elizabeth ran outside screaming.

"Thanks a lot. You've scared her half to death," Will said glaring at the man and running after her.

It was at that moment that the bartender finally re-entered the room. "Sorry but I need a new shipment of rum to come in Sparrow since you bloody drank my remaining stock."

"My apologies mate. What do I owe you?"

The man turned around to think about it and when he turned back Jack was gone. "Bloody pirate."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
